Foalout: New Vegas
by Cannox
Summary: When Twilight and the gang get transported to the Mojave Wasteland, they must survive the horrors of the post-apocalypse and learn other lessons other than that concerning friendship. Ponized Fallout.


**Okay, this will be about the ONLY message I will put in this fanfic, unless something urgent needs explaining. First of all, this is not the Foalout: Equestria universe. This is a ponized Fallout, so all the Fallout history is the same…only with ponies. Second, all ponies can weld and shoot with just their hooves. I didn't want to go and modify every gun to suit ponies. (But unicorns can lift and use the guns with their horns.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the tale of**

**Foalout: New Vegas.**

* * *

><p><em>There is a legend in the waste. It tells of the mysterious land of…Equestria.<em>

_Equestria. Where peace and harmony ruled under the two alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna._

_Except, one day, out of petty spite of her sister, Princess Luna tried to usurp total control from her. Legend goes that Celestia had Luna locked away in the moon for 1000 years, never to be heard from again. _

_But one day, with the help of the stars, Luna escaped, but she was no longer Luna, but a twisted version of herself called Nightmare Moon. _

_The tales say that she almost covered Equestria in eternal night, but Celestia's student and her friends beat her with a weapon called the Elements of Harmony._

_Honesty…_

_Kindness…_

_Laughter…_

_Generosity…_

_Loyalty…_

_Magic…_

_Together, these elements defeated Nightmare Moon and reverted her back to her original self. Together, the two sisters ruled together until the end of days. Celestia sent her student away to learn more about the magic of friendship, though she kept close contact on her student._

_Some ponies will tell you that that's a bunch of Brahmin crap, that there is no such place as Equestria, that friendship is a meaningless thing and that Celestia and her student never existed._

_But I know better._

_Though my own tale was to be told, one of a courier shot in the head two times and left in a unmarked grave, the Elements of Harmony somehow got tangled up in mine. But they would become more than just companions that followed me around. They would learn the pain and suffering of the wastes, and in return, they would teach it, and me, the true value of friendship._

_For friendship…_

…_friendship never changes. _

The tale begins in the small town of Ponyville. Inhabited by all types of ponies, this town was regularly at peace…though this was not always the case. Sometimes, it was up for the Elements to save the day…sometimes caused from their own problems.

We start out in the Ponyville Library, a place filled with the wonders of knowledge and the adventures of books. Gathered there today were six very special ponies.

One was totally pink with hair that looked like cotton candy. She was rambling on next to a pegasus with rainbow wings and a mane, though she wasn't really listening, just smiling and nodding her head in agreement. Beside her was an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat on her head. She seemed to be in an argument with a white unicorn with several diamonds as her cutie mark. Staring lovingly at her was a small purple dragon with a green underbelly. The last member of this little circle was a yellow pegasus that was trying very hard not to be noticed. Suddenly, a purple unicorn came down from upstairs.

"Ah, Twilight, I'm so glad you could invite us over," said Rarity. "What's the occasion?"

"Silly willy!" said Pinkie Pie. "You don't need a reason for a surprise party…this is a surprise party, right?"

"Let me explain," said Twilight. "Yesterday, I found a spell book in the attic. It describes a spell that allows the teleportation of six ponies. As my friends, I was hoping you could do this with me?"

Rainbow Dash suddenly looked at her wrist. "Well, look at the time, I gotta go to the…" she was receiving a glare from Applejack.

"Now, wait tha' minut'," the farm pony said. "As Twilight's friends we should stick up fer her."

Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat. "I know, it's just…Twilight, are you _sure_ this spell will work?"

"Of course!" answered Twilight. "It's a perfectly safe spell. Nothing should go wrong at all."

"Well, if you insist…"

"Okay, enough talking, more spelly!" Pinkie Pie shouted anxiously.

"Alright…here it goes…" Twilight's horn began to glow, casting foreboding colors on the wall.

All seemed to be going to plan. Twilight's horn maintained a constant power level, and the spell was spot on.

Then, the problem came.

"Twilight, darling, what's wrong?" Rarity asked her horn-sharing friend. Twilight's face was disoriented into one of pain.

"Some…something's wrong!" she exclaimed. "There's another factor in the spell. I can't control it anymore!"

"What's the extra factor?" asked Spike. It only took a moment for him and the others to figure it out.

"Spike! Get outta' here!" Applejack yelled, but it was too late. A swirling mass of energy appeared in the center of the room, pulling them all in. They tried to escape it, but to no avail. Soon, they were all sucked into the portal…all except for Twilight Sparkle.

"Must…hold…on…" But she could no longer. She was sucked into the portal, and thrown across time and space to a new world entirely…

'_Sand…why do I feel sand?' _Twilight thought as she gazed up into the night sky. Her body felt numb, and she was sure she was going to pass out any second. But dang, wasn't that the prettiest blue moon she ever saw? She heard someone approaching her, their hooves crunching on the sand. Before she passed out, Twilight was sure she could hear the voice of a mare.

"Now, what do we have here? Better get you to Doc Mitchell's place…all of yah."

With that bit of knowledge, Twilight could finally accept the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p>Twilight groaned as she finally woke up. How long was she asleep? Opening a sliver of her eyelids, the purple unicorn's vision was flooded with bright light. Opening them a bit more, she recognized some voices that were talking.<p>

"Look, she's comin' to!"

"Oh, wake up, sleepy head!"

"Now, ladies, leave the poor mare alone. In her condition, things hafta be real quiet or else we might hurt her ears."

The last voice was alien to her. Sitting up in the bed she was in, she was suddenly met with a wave of nausea.

"Whoa, easy there, easy." Twilight looked to find her friends and Spike at the side of the bed. At the end was an old looking colt with a mustache. Oddly, his cutie mark was a gear with the number 21 on it, and next to it was a picture of a syringe.

"Now, you've been out could for a couple of days now, Miss Sparkle," continued the colt. Twilight blushed at being called 'Miss Sparkle'. "Now, the rest of your friends we're alright, but since you're a special case, tell me if anything if different."

He then handed her what she presumed to be a high tech mirror. Looking in it, she saw nothing to be concerned about, unless bed mane was an issue. Although with Rarity standing right next to her, it probably was.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr. …"

"It's Doc. Doc Mitchell. And welcome to Goodsprings. We found all of ya at the graveyard nearby, so we decided to nurse you back to health. Everypony woke up shortly, except…"

"Me, of course." Twilight completed for the good doctor.

"Oh, Twilight, we were so worried 'bout you!" Applejack said. "We haven't left yer side for days."

"Ah, thanks guys," Twilight said. She rubbed her head. "Um, Doc, can I get out of bed now?"

"Well, I shouldn't, but more recent patients have gotten up quicker, so sure." He waved her friends away. "Now give her some room, won'tcha?"

As Twilight got up, another wave of nausea hit her. She would have collapsed on the floor if it weren't for her friends holding her steady.

"Thanks, guys," she told her crew.

"Mmm…not as well as I expected, but good enough. Now, come on over to the vigor tester here. Take it slow now: it ain't a race."

Brushing off her friends, Twilight shakingly, but steadily, made it over to the wooden machine across the room.

"Good. Now, why don't you test out that vigor tester? See if your vitals are working."

Grasping the wooden handle, the machine made an accurate total of her characteristics. She had an amazing intelligence score: nine points! And she had six in charisma also! But her luck was to Spilled Salt, but that was made up for her six points in perception.

"Whoa, you're a smart cookie, aren't-cha?" he asked her. Twilight once again blushed.

"Now, we know your vitals are good," he said, walking into the next room. "But we gotta make sure all your screws are tight, if you know what I mean. Take a seat and we'll see if all your dogs are barking."

Twilight and her friends followed Doc Mitchell to his living room, Twilight, Dash, Pinkie, and Spike took a seat, and Rarity and Fluttershy stood nearby.

"Now, I'm going to say a word and I want you to say the first word that comes to mind." Ah, this old thing. She was ready for it.

"Dog"

"Diamond"

"House"

"Books"

"Light"

"Rarity"

"Hey!" Rarity objected, but remained silent after words.

"Now, I'm going to say a phrase, and I want you to say if you agree, disagree, or you have no opinion."

"Alrighty," Twilight said.

"First one: Conflict just ain't in my nature."

"Agree."

"I ain't given to relying on others for support"

Looking t her friends, Twilight said, "Strongly disagree."

"I'm always fixing to be the center of attention."

Thinking it over, Twilight said, "Disagree."

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

"_Strongly _dis-" A confused look from Pinkie Pie told her otherwise. "Umph, alright, just disagree."

"Almost done. Now, tell me what you see in these ink spots."

"Um, two horses shaking hands. A really rare insect. Two bears high fiving."

"Alright, you seem good," Doc said. "But I got a form for you to fill out to get a sense of you're medical history."

Levitating the clipboard and a pencil with her horn, she gazed over the choices. Yes, she was good natured, and yes, strange things did seem to happen out the blue. Giving it back to him, Doc Mitchell took a quick peek over it and got out of the chair.

"Come with me. I'll see you all out."

Following him, Twilight asked Applejack, "Where are we?"

"Some sorta post-Armageddon thing. It's really complicated. I'll tell ya more on the way out."

Reaching the door, Doc Mitchell turned back to them. "Here, let me give you this." He handed her a blue leather jumpsuit with a large 21 on the back. "It was my wife's outfit. Should fit ya just right."

"Um…thanks," Twilight said, and quickly put it on. It _was _just the right size, and it was so comfortable too!

"And let me also give ya _this_." Doc said, holding out a strange device to her. "This was also my wife's. It's called a Pipboy: slap one on you're arm, and you'll find life will become a _lot _easier."

"Thank you _so _much!" Twilight responded with a huge smile. Looking it over, Twilight put the device on her left fore arm. Instantly, the bio-metric seals clamped onto her, and her vision was instantly filled with a bunch of images like health and a compass.

"Hehe, you look just like that courier I patched up a few days ago," said Doc Mitchell. "That reminds me…"

He held out one last thing to her. It was a small metal object that Twilight couldn't identify.

"It's a gun," said Doc Mitchell, catching her confused look. "Pull the trigger with your magic and it'll shoot a bullet. Use it to kill pesky critters and unsavory figures."

Fluttershy gasped. "W-we won't have to use such a thing…will we?"

Doc Mitchell looked down at the floor. "I wish I could say that, Fluttershy. I wish I could." Cracking a small smile, he said, "Now got on outta here. The world's a waitin', and ya don't want to keep it waitin' for long."

With several more thank-you's, Twilight opened the door and faced the Mojave sun for the very first time.


End file.
